dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
B2ST / BEAST
B2ST/ BEAST (∀ΔΣ) * Nombre: BEAST (비스트). * ¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?: En un inicio su nombre estaba formado por un acrónimo de "Boys to Search for Top", sin embargo fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) que significa "Chicos del este se colocan alto" pocos días antes de su debut. Siguen siendo conocidos tanto como BEAST o B2ST, dado que su logo grupal es la marca representativa con un 2 de por medio (además de que, en los números informales coreanos, el número "2" se pronuncia como "ee" en inglés o "i"). *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Gris Oscuro Perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2UTY O BEAUTY (Fangirls) y B2STIES (Fanboys). *'Debut:' 16 de Octubre de 2009 *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment (La misma de 4Minute, G.NA, BTOB, Jungukgu, Roh Ji Hoon, Shin Ji Hoon, Bi Rain y CLC) *'Agencia en japón:' Universal Music Japan. *'Sello discográfico en Japón: '''BEAST MUSIC 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' Hubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. * '''Jang Hyun Seung' era conocido por haber sido un aspirante a miembro de Big Bang. * Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP entertainment por mucho tiempo. * Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM , incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de MBC y otros más; sin embargo, él prefirió enfocarse en su carrera como BEAST. * Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ), actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. * Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. * Yang Yoseob era bailarín de AJ. 'Debut' El grupo comenzó su carrera a finales del año 2009, siendo presentados en un documental de MTV Corea, llamado MTV B2ST. El 16 de Octubre de 2009, el primer disco del grupo “Beast Is The Best” se puso a la venta, consiguiendo vender 20.000 copias sólo durante ese mes. Cube Entertaiment reconoció más tarde que la tirada inicial se había agotado tan rápido que habían tenido que producir 5.000 copias más. El disco llegó a vender sus 40.000 copias, hecho que llamó la atención de la crítica, ya que lo habitual para un grupo primerizo es vender alrededor de las 10.000 copias. El 15 de Octubre de 2009, los miembros del grupo realizaron su primera aparición televisiva en el programa de variedades MTV GongGae Hall y, el día 16, debutaron en vivo en el programa de KBS “Music Bank” con la canción Bad Girl. Beast ganó su primer premio como Grupo revelación del mes de Diciembre, el día 2 de Diciembre de 2009, premio otorgado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo de Corea. '2010' El 4 de Enero de 2010, Cube Entertainment anuncia que tanto BEAST, así como sus compañeras de 4Minute habían llegado a un acuerdo con la compañía Universal, para el lanzamiento y promoción de discos a nivel internacional. Así, el 23 de Enero, el grupo comienza su primera promoción internacional en Taiwan. El 3 de Febrero de 2010, en los 19th Seoul Music Awards, fueron galardonados con el premio “''Best Newcomer Award''", que compartieron con los grupos femeninos T-Ara y After School. BEAST iba a lanzar su segundo mini-album “Shock Of The New Era” el 2 de Marzo de 2010, pero la fecha fue adelantada por un día, debido a que se infiltraron sus canciones en internet. A pesar de ello, el albúm se alzó a los primeros puestos de las listas de ventas coreanas, vendiendo rápidamente 20.000 copias. El primer single “Shock” constituía, además, un nuevo género llamado “Rocktronic”, una combinación, como lo dice su nombre, de música rock y música electrónica. Revisiones posteriores de la canción han demostrado que poseía también grandes voces y un gran sonido, a las que además se incorporaban unas rutinas complejas de baile “VTach“. El 25 de Marzo, ganan el 1er puesto en “M!Countdown” de Mnet con la canción Shock. El álbum “Shock of the New Era” llegó a ganar el Disco de Oro poco después de su presentación en Singapur, Malasia y Tailandia; premios que los chicos recibieron en el “''Summer CUBE Stars Party 2010''” celebrado en el Samyu Center Event Hall de Seúl. Más adelante, el 14 de abril el grupo saca un MV especial titulado “Take Care of My Girlfried”, que se crea sin la ayuda del staffs. A principios de abril salió al aire su reality show “B2st Almighty” (Cual es la 2º temporada de “MTV B2ST”) del cual obtuvo mucha audiencia con su 1º episodio. BEAST visita America por 1º vez desde su debut para asistir al “Hollywood Bowl” el 01 de mayo. En uno de los episodios de “B2ST Almighty” el grupo crea un MV para “Mystery”, apareciendo en el las chicas de Kara y SNSD . Para la promoción del grupo 4Minute, los chicos aparecen en el teaser “Who’s next”. El 29 de abril lanzan un nuevo single digital titulado “'Easy (Sincere Ver.)”''. El 22 de mayo participan en el “2010 I Love Korea DREAM CONCERT” junto con otros artistas. El 17 de septiembre de 2010, lanzaron la canción ''“Jumeogeul Kkwak Jwigo”'' ((주먹을 꽉 쥐고- Clenching My Fist Tight), que fue el primer single de su tercer mini-albúm '''“Mastermind” y que se ganó la atención del público por las destrezas vocales que presentaba. Mastermind fue lanzado el 28 de septiembre de 2010. El 8 de octubre de 2010, BEAST consiguió el primer lugar en el programa de KBS Music Bank con la canción “Soom” (숨). El 23 de octubre de 2010, BEAST son galardonados con el Premio al “Artista Asiático más Influyente” que se da a aquellos que han ganado la mayor atención en Asia durante el año. El 3 de noviembre de 2010, BEAST puso en preventa su cuarto mini-album “Lights Go On Again". El álbum se colocó rápidamente entre los 5 primeros lugares en las listas de ventas de Mnet con su tema principal, “Beautiful“. Asi mismo se lanzo la musica I Like You Best que continua del anterior video de Beautiful. El 1 de diembrede 2010, Beast ganó un premio por ser una de las figuras más fotogénicas del 2010 por el 11º Festival de Artes Visuales de Corea, auspiciada y organizada por la Korea Broadcast Camera Directors Association. El 9 de diciembre, Beast fue galardonado con el Premio Revelación en los 25o Golden Disk Awards. Según la investigación del sitio Hanteo hecha el 11 de diciembre de 2010, se han vendido 107.006 copias del álbum de Beast de enero a octubre de 2010 con cuatro de sus publicados mini-álbumes, incluyendo su primer mini-álbum. Beast fue el único grupo novato que ha logrado vender más de 100.000 copias en el 2010. Esta hazaña sólo muestra los grupos crecientes en popularidad. Beast celebró su primer concierto en solo el 12 de diciembre de 2010 en el Estadio interior de Jamsil en Seul. El título oficial del concierto fue "Bienvenido a la aerolínea Beast". El 23 de diciembre, los planes para la publicación de los dúos auto-compuestos por los miembros del grupo fueron anunciados. Las canciones publicadas fueron "Thanks To", un tema de hip hop de Yoseob y Junhyung. La pista R&B "Let It Snow" de Hyunseung y Kikwang y, la balada'' "Muni Dathimyeon"'' (문 이 닫히면, lit. Cuando la puerta se cierra) de Doojoon y Dongwoon. Las pistas se estrenaron en la etapa de cuenta regresiva de los Mnet M!. Las canciones fueron publicadas el 21 de diciembre de 2010 como mini-álbum digital "My Story". 'Debut Japón' BEAST debutó en Japón, con el lanzamiento de “Beast – Japan Premium Edition", el 24 de noviembre de 2010. En su debut consiguieron el puesto 13 en las listas Oricon semanales. El 27 de noviembre de 2010, realizaron su primera aparición llamada “The Legend of Beast, Vol.1” en el Tokyo Big Ohdaiba, y cantaron 9 canciones, entre ellas “Bad Girl”, “Shock” y “Soom“. '2011' Beast comenzó su aventura japonesa con el lanzamiento del video musical de su primer single japonés “Shock (versión japonesa)” el 27 de febrero de 2011 e hizo su debut oficial con su lanzamiento el 16 de marzo de 2011. El single debutó en el número 2 de las listas semanales de Oricon, y se convirtió en el debut más importante conseguido por un artista no japonés en Japón desde “My Heaven” de Big Bang (número 3 en 2009). Sin embargo, debido al terremoto Tohoku de Marzo de 2011, todos eventos de promoción programados en territorio japonés fueron cancelados. El 17 de mayo 2011, BEAST lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo titulado “Fiction and Fact“, que contiene 10 pistas: 8 nuevas canciones, una versión Unplugged de su canción “Lightless” y una versión de orquesta de su canción principal “Fiction“. La canción “On Rainy Days” (비가 오는 날엔), fue lanzada como primer single digital antes del lanzamiento de su álbum y se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. El 19 de mayo de 2011, mientras continuaban con la promoción de “Fiction“, BEAST anuncian el lanzamiento de su segundo single japonés, “Bad Girl“, cuyo video musical fue estrenado el 26 de mayo de 2011, aunque hubo que esperar hasta el 15 de junio para poder comprar el single. El grupo ofreció dos mini-conciertos bajo el nombre de Beast Night ''en los Estudios Coast de Tokio, para promocionar el lanzamiento de su single. Y anunció que durante el verano de 2011 saldría a la venta su primer álbum japonés. El 10 de agosto de 2011, se lanzo el album japones '"SO BEAST"' con "Fiction" como cancion principal y una versión en orquesta del mismo, al igual que "Bad Girl" y "SHOCK" titulos de los minialbumes liberados. '2012 Gira Mundial, Beautiful Show' Beast fue en una gira internacional llamada ''"Beautiful Show", que visitó 17 ciudades en 12''' paises de Asia, Europa, America del Norte. El 26 de enero, lanza un single, ''I Knew It'' que se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. El 21 de julio, lanzaron su quinto mini-albúm '''"Midnight" (Medianoche). Ganó la posición #1 en las listas de música con la canción "Beautiful Night (Noche hermosa)" con la que se promovian. El''' 16 de agosto, B2ST ganó una triple corona en M!Countdown con "Beautiful Night", ya que alcanzó el primer puesto en las listas durante tres semanas consecutivas. '''2013 El 29 de mayo lanzaron el single''' "Will You Be Alright?" ocupando los primeros lugares en tiempo real. Antes de que hicieran oficialmente su comeback, ganaron el primer lugar con su single ''Will you be Alright'', sin haberla promocionado, el 8 de junio en el MBC Music Core. Lanzaron el single "'''I'm Sorry"' revelada en varios portales musicales el día 1''5 a las ''1'''0PM'.'' ''I'm Sorry'' de BEAST' '''es el segundo single de su próximo álbum que fue lanzado en Julio. BEAST lanzó el nuevo álbum en el que se incluyen las dos canciones ya publicadas '"Will You Be Alright?" y '''"I'm Sorry" como el primer proyecto de comeback, seguido con el segundo proyecto que incluye el «B2UTY Gather» ''y el lanzamiento de "I'm Sorry"'. En el próximo comeback de Julio, entre otras. Fueron nombrados como los Embajadores del Kpop Festival en Gangwon 2013, el día 18 de junio. BEAST realizó su gran reaparición en la escena del Kpop los dias 20 y 21 con dos conciertos en Seúl titulado "Beautifull Show", lanzando su segundo álbum de estudio "'Hard to Love, How to Love" '''el cual se publicó el día 19 de Julio. Al lanzar este nuevo albúm promocionaron ''"'SHADOW", trabajo producido y escrito por el integrante '''Yong Jun Hyung' y su compañero Kim Tae Joo. La canción se presentó en una serie de conciertos que se llevó a cabo los días 20 y 21 en el Seoul Olympic Park Stadium. El álbum completo salió a la venta el día 22 de julio. '2014' BEAST realizó su tercer concierto en Japón el 8 de febrero en Hokkaido. Para'' “''BEAST Japan Tour 2014” ''en el mes de febrero luego de que se agotaran las entradas, BEAST ha confirmado un nuevo show en ''NHK Hall, Tokio. El 28 de mayo, BEAST lanzó su nuevo single japonés "'''Adrenaline"', haciéndolo encabezar las listas Oricon junto con otros grupos como Ft Island y Boyfriend . Su comeback fue anunciado para el 18 de junio. El vídeo oficial de ''"No more" fue publicado el 9 de junio, obteniendo de inmediato los primeros lugares en las listas musicales, quedando rankeado como #1 en el ranking digital GAON tan sólo a una semana de su lanzamiento. El 15 de junio fue lanzado el vídeo oficial del single que le da el título al sexto mini-álbum del grupo, "Good Luck", el cual obtuvo el mismo éxito que la canción predecesora, con el #1 en listas como MelOn, Mnet, Naver y Genie. BEAST realizó su comeback stage el 18 de junio, promocionando las canciones "We up" y "Good luck", cuyas coreografías energéticas fueron creadas por Johnny Erasme, coreógrafo de artistas como Usher, Chris Brown, entre otros. Cabe destacar que, nuevamente, el álbum incluye canciones compuestas y producidas por Yong Jun Hyung, junto con Kim Tae Joo, excepto "History", en la cual colaboró otro de sus miembros, Lee Ki Kwang. Quinto Aniversario Con motivo de la celebración del quinto aniversario del grupo, luego de su debut el 16 de octubre del 2009, BEAST anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo mini álbum, el séptimo y segundo durante el presente año, titulado "TIME", publicando un vídeo teaser el 5 de octubre, que provocó la expectación de todos los fans por saber qué de nuevo traería el grupo. Previo a su lanzamiento, CUBE Entertainment reveló audio teasers de las seis canciones que componen el mini-álbum el 14 de octubre. El día 16, día de su 5to Aniversario, BEAST participó en "Naver Starcast OnAir", en el cual cantaron en vivo 12:30 ya que se cumplió la meta de 5,000 comentarios en el vídeo publicado por la página web oficial de Naver. Con motivo del aniversario, BEAST realizaría el Evento 561 en Busan, el cuál no pudo ser llevado a cabo dada la enorme cantidad de personas que asistieron, lo que puso en peligro la seguridad del grupo. El 19 de octubre en Latinoamerica y 20 en Corea realizaron el lanzamiento oficial de su video''"12:30", el que fue precedido por teasers que incluían fragmentos de los audios de las otras canciones y uno exclusivo para 'So Hot.' Las canciones del mini álbum '"Time"' fueron compuestas por '''Junhyung' con Kim Tae Ju, quienes forman el equipo llamado Good Life, a excepción de “So Hot” donde Kikwang participó en la composición y letra. BEAST tuvo éxito en registrar un all-kill en las listas de música con “'12:30'”, la canción principal del nuevo y séptimo mini álbum del grupo titulado “'TIME'”. Inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento, “12:30” tomó el lugar número uno en un total de 10 diferentes listas de música, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Daum Music, Mnet, Bugs, Soribada, Olle Music, Cyworld Music y Monkey3. El 30 de octubre participaron en el Music Bank México, siendo su segunda actuación en un país latinoamericano, junto a los grupos B.A.P, INFINITE, B.T.S, Ailee, GIRLS DAY y EXO-K. ya que en el año 2011 tuvieron su primera actuación en la ciudad de Sau Paulo en Brasil. Integrantes Integrantes: Ki Kwang, Hyun Seung, Dong Woon, Yo Seob, Doo Joon & Jun Hyung. *Doo Joon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hyun Seung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jun Hyung (Rapero, vocalista, y Bailarín) *Yo Seob (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) * Lee Ki Kwang (Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) *Dong Woon (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Digital Mini Album 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Otros' Colaboraciones *Beast/B2ST ft. A Pink - Skinny Baby * BODY ART (DVD) completo *Fila Smart *Let's Go - G-20 (2010) Solo Jun Hyung *Beast/B2ST ft. A Pink - 5! My Baby Temas para Dramas *''Black Paradise'' - tema para IRIS II OST (2013) *''Hateful Person'' - tema para Big (2012) *''Dreaming'' - tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Because of You'' - tema para My Princess (2011) *''Loving U'' - tema para All My Love (2010) *''Ready Go'' - tema para God of Study (2010) Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Temas para Películas *''Crazy '' - tema para Attack the Gas Station 2 (2010) Revistas *'2014: '''CECI (Jun Hyung)' * '2014: '''Geek vol 26 (Yoon Doo Joon) *'2013:'K-Boy Paradise vol 10 *'2013: FtoF *'2013: '''The Star *'2013:' KWAVE vol 5 Cover Story(Hyun Seung ) *'2013: Elle Magazine BTS *'''2013: STARM vol 7 *'2013:' HOT CHILI PEPER vol 75 *'2013:' VOGUE GIRL *'2013: '''10Asia+Star *'2013:' Eye Candy (Yoon Doo Joon ) *'2012:' Asta - Tv *'2012': Star1(Edicion japonesa) *'2012 : W Korean''' *'2012: Elle Girl' *'2012: CECI' *'2012:' Revista Music Bank (Hyun Seung ) *2012: COOL ASIA *2012: A-STAR *2012: Boda * ' 2011: Magazine' Reality Show * 2014 MCB: 'Beast Showtime 'Figuras *'"THE BEAST"' 'Juegos' *'2013: "Love Touch" 3D' Programas de TV *'2015: '''Running Man ep 233 (Son Dong Woon) * '''2015: 'Happy Together (TV Show),Lee Ki Kwang * 2014: Guerrilla Date (KBS) * 2014: '''Hello Counselor * '''2014: Weekly idol ep 156 * 2014: ''Weekly idol ep 151'' * 2014: Showtime-Burning the Beast. *'2013:' MBC Idol Athletics Championship *'2013:' Weekly idol ep 109-110 *'2013:' MNET WIDE *'2013: '"Entertainment Relay" de KBS2 *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013': Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013': «Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook» *'2013:' Happy Together (KBS) *'2013 :' "1 vs 100"(Yoon Doo Joon) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Yoon Doo Joon, Gi Kwang) Ep. 162 * 2013: 'SBS Running Man ( Gi Kwang) Ep. 127 *'2013: MBC Infinity Challenge *'2013:' MBC United CUBE FAMILY section TV *'2012:' All The K-Pop: Beast. *'2012 :'Win Win (KBS) *'2012:' Star Date *'2012:' Resurrection Of The Royals KBS (especial de Chuseok) *'2012': Let's Go Dream Team (KBS) *'2012': Show Champion *'2012': Gag Concert *'2012: '''MNET WIDE *'2012: Section TV Entertainment News‘ de la MBC *'''2012: Guerrilla Date *'2012: '''Mnet Jjang! *'2012:' Arirang TV *'2012:' Beatles Code (Yang Yoseob) *'2012: MBC Idol Star Atletics Championships *'2012: '''Running Man ep 104 (Yoon Doo Joon) *'2011: MBC" I'm a flower too Update" (Lee Ki Kwang ) *'2011:' Weekly Idol(03/09/2011) *'2011:' Shabekuri (japones) *'2011:' Strong Heart *'2011:' "Quiz That Changes The World" (Lee Ki Kwang ) *'2011:' "Flower Bouquet" *'2011': Star Date *'2011: '"Immortal Song 2" *'2011:'MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' Oh My School (Yang Yo Seob, Lee Ki Kwang) *'2011:' Exciting CUBE tv Ep. 21 *'2010:' Beast Idol Maid. *'2010: 'Star King *'2010:' Star Golden Bell *'2010:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2010:' "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010 ':Shin PD Variety Show (SBS) *'2010:'Hot Brothers (Lee Ki Kwang) *'2010: '''MTV Almigth. *'2009: MTV Documentary. Anuncios *'''2013:BEAST - SHINSEGAE *'2013:' BIS FOOD *'2013: '"Dunkaccino Song" par el comercial Dunkin’ Donuts *'2013: '''KELBURN *'2013: A' PIEU *'''2013: Entertainment Weekly *'2013:' "5 My Baby" (secuela de "Skinny Baby") para Skoolooks junto a A Pink. *'2012: '''ShooLooks *'2012:' "Red&Black Project" para Shin Ramen en Japón, que cuenta con tres versiones de un pequeño MV: 1era version "Black"; 2da version "Red"; 3era "Red&Black". *'2012:' MAXSTEP *'2012:' A'PIEU(Edicion Especial) *'2012': BeaToy *'2011:' "Skinny Baby" para Skoolooks junto a A Pink. *'2011: Ottogi *'''2011:BEAST - CLRIDE.n Spring Summer Collection *'2010:' "[CF BEAST + Shin Sae Kyung - BBQ Chicken]" *'2010:'비스트/BEAST - CLRIDE Premios Curiosidades *Hyun Seung estuvo a punto de ser un miembro de Big Bang pero fue eliminado en la última instancia. *El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebrarón su tan esperada inaguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. *Al principio fueron llamados como "grupo reciclado" ya que todos sus miembros son de otros proyectos fallidos pero tras ver su gran potencial dejaron de ser llamados de dicha manera. *El 10 de Agosto de 2011 liberaron su disco japonés "SO BEAST", con una versión en orquesta de "Fiction", la cual fue usada para promocionar la pelicula "Shanghai" en la que colaboraron Japón y Estados Unidos. Ver video *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" de España. *El día 13 de Diciembre de 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil. *Sacaron a la venta los modelos oficiales de "Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey". *Los mienbros de LC98 dijeron que les gustaria tener una competencia con HISTORy como la que tienes BEAST y MBLAQ *El manwha de B2ST fue lanzado el 22 de Agosto el primero de 6 volúmenes del comic “The Beast - Destiny’s Beginning” el manhwha de fantasía y acción del grupo BEAST. En el comic, DooJoon es una estrella de fútbol con habilidades atléticas increíbles, HyunSeung es un bailarín que posee el poder de teletransportación y una personalidad “4D”. JunHyung es introvertido y tranquilo, con la capacidad de leer mentes, Yoseob crea ilusiones con su voz al cantar, Kikwang tiene el poder de telequinesis y el maknae Dongwoon es un estudiante universitario con una memoria fotográfica perfecta. *El primer tomo de su manhwha vendió 13.000 copias, y son los primeros artistas hallyu en lanzar un comic de ellos mismos. Vendió más copias que cualquier otro libro que este a la venta en este momento. *El comic "The Best", que tiene a los miembros del grupo Beast como personajes principales, será producido en seria animada. * Junhyung es parte del grupo de amigos Chocoball junto a Heechul de Super Junior , Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island , Simon D de Supreme Team , el actor Jang Geun Suk , Mitra de Epik High , entre otros actores e ídolos. *Junhyung es el más romántico del grupo. *Doojoon le propuso casamiento a las B2uties. *Junhyung escribió la mayoría de las letras de los raps en el 1ro y 2do mini album. *La letra de Soom (Breath) fue escrita por Junhyung. *"Nuestros periodos de trabajo siempre culminan con una "temporada de hibernación" por parte de nosotros" -DooJoon *"Ahora el mundo se refiere a nosotros como un grupo re-descubierto y no como un grupo reciclado" B2ST. *Planis Entertainment, empresa creadora de "THE BEAST" comic de B2ST, lanzará figuras de los personajes de B2ST en el comic. Cada paquete contendran 6 figuras y cada una mide aprox. 15 cm. El costo es de aprox. $161 dólares. Las figuras se pueden pedir desde el 6 de Febrero. 10 fans serán las afortunadas en recibir el paquete con los autógrafos de B2ST. *El 15 de Junio liberaron su nuevo single digital "I'm sorry". Y el mismo día realizaron un evento para revelar la canción en donde se esperaba que acudieran 7000 fans y, sorprendentemente, acudieron mas de 10.000 fans. También se grabaría el MV para su canción "I'm sorry". *El 19 de julio del 2013 hicieron su regreso con su segundo álbum completo. *El MV y la letra de Shadow fue escrita y producido por Jun Hyung y su compañero Kim Tae Joo. *BEAST ha sido elegido como modelo para el juego de baile en 3D "Touch", que fue creado por la compañía de juegos online de China “Perfect World”. *BEAST dio un video de agradecimiento por su 4to aniversario. *Jaehyo de Block B en realidad, era un trainee para ser miembro de Beast, pero después de lastimarse muchas veces la rodilla por las duras repeticiones y el estrés acumulado, tuvo que renunciar ese sueño y volver a casa. *La canción Rock ur Body de VIXX originalmente iba a ser de Beast (que posiblemente hubiera sido el principal track de su album Midnight Sun en vez de Beautiful Night) pero los miembros de Beast quisieron dársela gentilmente a VIXX por ser un grupo rookie *El 10 de abril de 2014 se estrenó el reality Burning the Beast Showtime (Temporada 2 de Showtime) *El grupo publicara el sencillo "No More" antes de que su Mini Album llegue a las tiendas con esto anunciando su comeback 2014. * El día 28 de Junio en el programa "Music Core" batieron el récord al conseguir la mayor puntuación posible de los 10.000 puntos por su canción 'Good Luck'. * El 29 de Junio ganaron el primer lugar con una puntuación perfecta de 11.000 puntos en Inkigayo de SBS con su canción "Good Luck", compartiendo así el puntaje mas alto del sistema junto a Trouble Maker. * BEAST ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. y EXO con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con No More, y tres con Good Luck). * Lee Gi Kwang escribió la canción History, la cual fue agregada al album "Good Luck" * Gi Kwang, Yoseob and DooJoon participaron en "runing man" en el ep 199, en cual jugaron futbol junto a otros estrellas idol y ganaron a los runing man * En MBC Everyone "Showtime Burning The Beast", Yong Junhyung confesó por primera vez que él es daltónico. Los otros miembros fueron sorprendidos por la confesión, dijo "Incluso los aficionados que no lo saben. Sólo los miembros conocían mi condición hasta ahora." * BEAST listo para hacer la reaparición en su quinto aniversario debut el 16 de octubre, ya que es también la fecha del quinto aniversario del debut del grupo, después de hacer su camino en la industria musical en octubre de 2009. * Asistirán al Music Bank de México que se llevara a cabo el 30 de octubre en La Arena Ciudad de México * BEAST revela misterioso video teaser para el regreso especial por su quinto aniversario. (ver aqui) * B2ST regreso el 19 de octubre 2014 con un mini album especial que contiene 6 canciones. Es como especial por sus cinco años juntos. * B2ST en este año ha tenido un gran exito con sus dos album. * Lanzan una nueva canción llamada KIMI WA DOU?, la cual fue producica por Yong Junhyung y Kim Tae Joo. * GOOD LUCK se posiciono en el #1 de The 20 Best k-pop Songs of 2014 Billboard. * BEAST ha comenzado un sello dicográfico en Japón,"BEAST MUSIC", en el que estarán lanzando singles durante 10 meses.El primero es el single "ONE". Enlaces *Web Oficial BEAST *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial de YouTube *FanCafe Daum PLAYB2ST *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doo Joon *Twitter Oficial | Jun Hyung *Twitter Oficial | Gi Kwang *Twitter Oficial | Dong Woon *Twitter Oficial | Yo Seob Yozm *Yozm Oficial | Hyun Seung *Yozm Oficial | Yo Seob *Yozm Oficial | Dong Woon Youtube *Youtube Oficial BEAST *Youtube BEAST MUSIC OFFICIAL Instagram *Instagram Oficial |Jun Hyung *Instagram Oficial |Hyun Seung *Instagram Oficial |Yo Seob *Instagram Oficial |Du Jun *Instagram Oficial |Ki Kwang * Instagram Oficial |Dong Woon Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|290px|BEAST - Bad Girl thumb|right|290px|BEAST - Mystery 'Japón' thumb|right|290px|BEAST - Bad Girl (Versión Japonesa)thumb|left|290px|BEAST - Shock (Versión Japonesa) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand